Serena's Interviews
by Faith127
Summary: Part1- Raye
1. Default Chapter Title

By: Faith127  
Rating: G   
Serena's Interview's   
  
Hello, all and welcome to the wonderful world of Serena...   
Hello, and I am Serena the host. I am going to interview all of my friends. My first interview is with my friend Raye Hino.   
  
Serena: Hello, Raye and welcome.   
  
Raye: It is a pleasure!!   
  
Serena: What's it like to be the Princess of Mars?  
  
Raye: It's nice, because I get to play with fire!! See!!!   
  
Serena: Burning me was not in the script!!!!   
  
Raye: Sorry!! Sometimes I just get carried away!!   
  
Serena: Ok! Now back to my questions..RAYE NO, ANYTHING, ANYTHING,BUT THE CAMERA!! Why but, Why did you just hit the carmea!!!   
  
Raye: Sorry again!!   
  
Serena: Moving on! What is your favorite past time!!   
  
Raye: Let's see. I like to read fire, play with fire, burn with fire...  
  
Serena: Moving on!! What's your favorite color?   
  
Raye: Red, Dark Red, Brick Red, light red, pinkish red, red voilet...  
  
Serena: RAYE!!  
  
Raye: red blue, red orange, voilet red, fushia...  
  
Serena: Raye you can stop!!   
  
Raye: Maroon... Mulberry..  
  
Serena: Raye your interview will be over if you do not stop the color naming!!!   
  
Raye: Cerise...  
  
Serena: Ok!! I quit, and this concludes my interview with Raye. My next interview is with Amy Mizuro.   
  
Raye: Pink, Carnation Pink...  
  
Serena: CUT!!  
  
Thank you for reading my first part of the seris!! Please review!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Serena's Interviews2  
By: Faith127  
Rating: G  
  
  
Hello again, and welcome back. Hello I am your host Serena. Last time on my show I interviewed my friend Raye. This time I would like you all to meet Amy Mizuro.   
  
  
Serena: Amy how do you always get straight A's?  
  
Amy: Serena, I do not always get straight A's. Last quater  
I got an A-; it was the worst feeling I have ever had, an A-.   
(Tears start to show up in eyes)   
  
Serena: I wish I had the same problem. Moving on What do you do for past times?   
  
Amy: Lets see... I study,and read. I also study some more.   
  
Serena: Why do you study so much?   
  
Amy: Oh that's easy... So I do not get behind!   
  
Serena: But you are already 10 chapters ahead of everyone!   
  
Amy: All man.. is that all I need to study some more tonight!!  
  
Serena: (Thinking) What a studyholic!!   
  
Amy: Serena do you have any tussies?   
  
Serena: Yes, here. Moving on..   
  
Amy: Oh Serena we have an examan tomrrow in Science.  
  
Serena: Please Amy do not say that..that ...word.  
  
Amy: What word!!   
  
Serena: Ex..Ex..Ex..  
  
Amy: Oh, you mean examen!!   
  
Serena: Thank you! Could you give us an dimastration of your 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsdy'?   
  
Amy: Sure, let me transform! MERCURY CYRSTAL POWER!!  
  
Serena: We ask that you hit the target over there.  
  
Mercury: Sure! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSDY!!   
  
Serena: That was great! Thank you!!   
  
Raye: Hey ice!!! It needs to be melted!! MARS CYRSTAL POWER!!   
  
Serena: All NO!!  
  
Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!   
  
Serena: NO!! Mars you just caused all of the targets to blow up!! Those targets were supposed to be for all of the scouts!!! Now there all in flames!! Why!! When I get my hands on you...   
  
Mercury: Now lets not get voilent!! MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!   
There problem solved!   
  
Serena: Thank you, Mercury!! Thank you!! NOW Mars what are you doing here? You already had your interview!!!   
  
Mars: Oh I wanted to watch and when I saw the ice I wanted it to melt so I shot it; anyways you did not let me us my powers. So!! (sticks out tounge)   
  
Serena: Mars,The reason I did not let you use your powers is because you were to busy telling us your favorite colors and besides you shot me and the camera!   
  
Mars: Oh...yeah..right...sorry about that! But still..   
  
Serena: Sorry but we ran out of time again! Well Thank you all for tuning in!! Next time is Lita Kino!!   
  
  
I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story!! Again I ask that you review!! I would also like to say the reason why I am making Raye so ditz is, because she is so fun to mock!!   
Well That's all.  
Faith127 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Serena's Interviews  
by: Faith127  
Rating: G  
  
  
Hello, again. I'm Serena the host and today we have Lita Kino.  
  
Serena: Hello, Lita and welcome.  
  
Lita: Hello, thank you.  
  
Serena: How did you learn to cook so well?  
  
Lita: Oh, that's easy. Everytime I got a new boyfriend, I would make a basket lunch, so cooking became a hobby.  
  
Serena: Oh, are you dating?  
  
Lita: Why yes! I am dating a guy who looks like my old ex boyfriend! He is just so cute! (points to camera man He looks like my old boyfriend Freddy. (Camera man blushes)  
  
Serena: Hello, earth to Lita!  
  
Lita: Oh yeah! Sorry.  
  
Serena: Could you show us one of your moves?  
  
Lita: Sure! But hold on. JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Serena: Targets are over there. Shoot at one of them please!  
  
Jupiter: Thanks! SUPREME THUNDER DRA....  
  
Raye: WAIT! You can't shoot in here!!  
  
(Jupiter looks toward Raye when Serena just happened to be standing in front of her)  
  
Jupiter: ...GON!  
  
Serena: NO! You should not have done that!   
  
Raye: I'll save you Serena! MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
Serena: Oh Great! Now I'm a goner!  
  
Mars: You should not have done that Jupiter! MARS FIRE IGNITE!  
  
Serena: Mars, I'm a burnt piece of toast because of you!  
  
Mars: It's all Jupiter's fault!  
  
Jupiter: My fault! If you wouldn't have yelled out like that, I wouldn't have hit Serena!  
  
Serena: One more time and your OUT!  
  
Mars: Sorry! Man, you people have problems.  
  
Serena and Jupiter: WE HAVE PROBLEMS!?!?  
  
Amy: OK girls, I am trying to study, so please quit all that raquet.  
  
Serena: Thank you all for todays show and next time I am interviewing Mina Aino.  
  
Mars: Wait! I'm not done!  
  
Serena, Jupiter and Amy: YES YOU ARE!!!  
  
Mars: Fine! (storms off stage)  
  
  
End of part 3  
  
  
A.N- I know I made them out of charater but it is fun!! Thank you again!! REVIEW!!!!   
I would also like to thank my friend Neptune's_star!! Thanks for typing it up!!   
Well Bye!!   
Faith127 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Serena's Interviews  
By: Faith127  
Part 4: Mina  
  
Hi, again and welcome to a new wonderful fun filled day. Hello I'm your host Serena, and today we have Mina Aino!!   
  
  
Serena: Hello,and welcome Mina!  
  
Mina: Thank you,I am so pleased to be here to represent all of the love birds out there!! To all the guys who love me and reship me!!   
  
Serena: Thank you, Mina for that lovely introduction.   
What's it like to be called Sailor V?  
  
Mina: It is the most wonderful experience you could ever have!! Especially when the fans call out your name and your name only!! I can see it now Mina the magnificent....   
  
Serena: Mina!!   
  
Mina: Yes!!   
  
Serena: Are you always late to class?   
  
Mina: Why, yes!! You should know that one!!(Laughing)   
  
Serena:(Thinks) that was not very funny!!   
(End of thinking) So Mina could you show us one of your moves?   
  
Mina: Sure, It will be my pleasure!! VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!  
  
Serena: Please hit the target and what ever you do; do not stop!! I beg of you not to stop!!   
  
Venus: OK... Venus Crescent Be...  
  
Raye: STOP!!! Don't shot... your going to hit the wrong target!!!   
  
Serena: Thinking: NO, NO PLEASE DO NOT LET HER BLONDE ROOTS SHOW!! PLEASE DO NOT LET HER....   
  
Venus: Wait a second... which target am I suppose to hit..   
  
Serena: TO LATE!!!!!  
  
Raye: That one!! (Serena just happen to be standing in front of the one she was pointing to)   
  
Venus: Thanks...am SAMASH!!  
  
Serena: That's it... I have had I give up!!I have been burned, electrocuted, and now I have been beamed!!! When are you going to quit!! With my guest NEVER!!! So you're out of here Raye!! Adios, bye-bye, say hello to the door for me!!   
(She kicks Raye as hard as she can, aye ended up landing out the front door)   
  
Raye: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Fades away as she does)   
  
Serena: That should solve all our problems (closes all the doors plus locks them)   
Well that concludes today's show so join me tomorrow with Rini!!   
  
Venus: I would like to thank all my friends and family...  
  
Serena: Venus...The show is over!!   
  
Venus: OH!! Well bye!!   
  
Thanks again! Please review!!!   
Faith127  
  



End file.
